Majin
Majins are one of the six races you can pick from when you start the game. Like Saiyans, they lack a clear stat focus, with their transformations giving the same boost across the board (excluding Health Max and Ki Max which are never improved statistically by transformations). However, once they reach level 350 they start to become more defense-tank focused. Majins can change their height, width, color, and hair (note that hair color is synced with skin color). Three out of four of their transformations will heal them, with Full Regen (Level 85) healing 100% while restoring around 50% ki and Purification (Level 160) healing about 30-40% Ki and health, while True Anger (Level 285) heals 50% Ki and Health. Metal Majin (Level 350) also restores about 50% Health and Ki. Majins can get exp boosts from both Korin and Guru (note that after prestiging this boost is unavailable). Max Level Stats Total Base Stats(500): 2250 Total Metal Majin Stats(500): 3665 Transformations |-|Power Boost= Unlocked at Level 35. Notes * No Ki drain or healing, it can be transformed into instantly by pressing G. * Purple aura. |-|Purification= Unlocked at level 160 for 9999 Zeni. Notes * Minimal Ki drain. * 0.5 seconds of charging before hitting G to activate it. * Heals about 30-40% of your health and restores around the same amount of Ki. * It increases your Ki Max (hidden like most transformations among all races) decently. * Deep purple aura. |-|True Anger= Unlocked at level 285 for 50,000 Zeni Notes * Charge for 2 seconds and Press G to transform. * 50% heal. * Moderate ki drain. * Firey purple/lavender aura that only appears when flying full speed or charging. * Purple spikes sticking out of user (the only sign of the transformation when you're not charging or flying.) |-|Metal Majin= Unlocked at level 350 for 100,000 Zeni Notes * Melee and tank based. * 50% heal. * Moderate ki drain. * 0.5-second charge to transform must push H to activate. * Insanely high defense beyond its stat increases (from what we see in our stat increase.) It seems to take far less damage than any other form. * Metal Majin's effect overlaps that of auras and chat bubbles. * Changes the color of the Flying Nimbus Other Abilities Full Regen ''' Unlocked at level 80. Notes * Completely restores you to full health and heals 50% of your Ki. * Activated by pressing H when not in a form. * It cannot be used while transformed and has a cooldown of 5 minutes. * Attempting to use it while transformed will cause your transformation to turn off. * If you are fighting and turn this transformation on, anybody close to you will be pushed back. * If you attempt to do this after healing with a transformation it will not heal you. Prestige Forms '''Dark Majin Requirements to unlock this transformation are to be at least Prestige 1 and be level 350 Notes * Minimal-Moderate ki drain. * 50% heal. * Costs 100,000 Zeni * Charge for 0.5 seconds then press H to activate * Has no transformation animation aura just changes without breaking you out of charging * Very fade trail when flying Trivia * Majins gain +1 to all stats every 2 levels. * An unprestiged level 500 Majins base statistics would be a combined maximum of 2252 points. Added on-top of Metal Majin +325 in all areas except for speed which is +220 and ki damage which is +220 makes it 3667. * In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, the explanation given to the existance of the majin race is that Mr.Buu/Fat Buu was lonely and divided himself to have friends, though he is never seen through out the game. * The Majin race has a special hidden increase in melee defense and ki defense stats in their forms. Gallery File:RobloxScreenShot20171220_122511933.png |Power Boost Charging File:RobloxPlayerBeta_2017-11-20_05-54-21.png |Purification Charging File:RobloxPlayerBeta_2017-11-20_05-55-16.png |True Anger Charging File:RobloxPlayerBeta_2017-12-09_23-56-23.png |Metal Majin Charging File:RobloxPlayerBeta_2018-04-12_16-35-45.png |Dark Majin Charging spectremajin.png|Metal Majin overlapping an aura Category:Races